Snake king
by Stormrune
Summary: AU. A little twist in Ichigo's early life. Ichigo in soul society. Ichigo/Retsu or Ichigo/Kuukaku


**AN: Okay, another idea for adoption****. The reason that it's posted as a story and as an idea in **Kage of a villagestories for adoption, **is simply because** **I wanted to make it known to Bleach fans so if anyone was interested in continuing this story… I may from time to time add some other chapter, but it'll still be up for adoption.**

**Anyway, this started as a little twist to the Bleach world, so is completely AU. Read and comment. I'll leave an AN at the end of the chapter**

CHAPTER I

Due to their incredible capacity to see reason and intelligence, along with their need to analyze everything with logic, human's instincts have been severely damaged. But there are some cases where our most basics instinct just decides to come out and make up for the lost time.

That was the situation in which five years old Kurosaki Ichigo was right now. For him the day had been bright. Of course he was a momma boy, so everyday with his mother was a bright day. The problem came when they were on their way home. He had felt some kind of presence, and to his surprise, he saw how a child was about to die in the river.

Scared, he had run in to save the other kid's life. What was his surprise, when what he thought was a child, suddenly transformed in some kind of giant hamster like monster and the kid was nothing but a part of said monster? He felt desperate and terrified, but the worst came when his own mother came to his rescue. And that was the moment he felt it.

He only saw how the monster was about to hit his mother when he felt it. Sheer hate and rage, how dared this piece of filth to attack his mother!! He would not allow it! It doesn't matter how, but he would crush this thing. He always followed his mother advice against violence and it was not something that he liked himself; if loosing to Tatsuki in karate was something to go by, but in that moment something inside him snapped.

His instincts were telling him to kill, to utterly destroy the creature. He didn't notice when said creature and his mother stopped looking at him with wide eyes. He didn't take notice the fact that his mother was looking between the **body** laying besides him and himself, or even more the sheer blast of energy he was emitting.

With a beastly primal roar he dashed at speed, that he would later know was called shunpo, and rammed his tiny fist, right in the middle of the creature white mask. A scream of pain filled his ears coming from the now banishing creature. What he didn't expect, was to hear his own mother full anguish filled one. With a lot of trouble he turned to see his mother hugging, to his amazement his own body. He didn't have time to say anything because it seemed that he was about to fall unconscious. But he did hear something. Right before he fell down, he heard his father sad voice

"I am sorry my son, this should have never happened" right before he felt something hitting him the forehead

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine years old Kurosaki Ichigo looked around for any threat. In the four years he been a part of the 80 district he have learnt to never let his guard down. It was a dangerous place after all. Filled mostly by the worst of the worst and he sure as hell wasn't about to become another victim. Interestingly enough he had left behind with his life many things and had acquired others. Oh he didn't loose his memory. That had been a interesting twist and when he becomes a shinigami he would find out.

In his time in Rukongai he had learned many things. It seemed that the energy these people called reiatsu came easy to him to control. Maybe it was because he had already used it, but after a month of constantly using it for protection from the beasts that these people they called normal souls, he had started to get better at controlling it. He had also started to hear a muffled voice that he usually ignored.

It was not that the voice was evil, but it was annoying and always tried to make him do things that were not well seen in the 80 district. In some of the other districts he has been called the 'healing child'. He never stayed long, since as soon as shinigami heard of that name they came running like some hollow was behind them.

It seemed that with the voice in his head, a few other little things came too. The most notable one was his change in his reiatsu. It seemed to have amazing healing properties, since many people seemed to get better merely by being at his side alone.

The reason he attributed this to the voice was the fact that it was always urging him to heal those in need and to protect those innocents. He sometimes did it, but in district 80 you have to survive, so he had to fight it all the time when he is there. He had come back because this time he was ready to start his education as a shinigami. He never let a shinigami to approach him before because he wanted to experiment what he could do with this energy by himself. Most important he wanted to see if he could learn to hide his abilities from everyone. He didn't find advisable to let others learn all your abilities.

He didn't trust shinigamis, even if he wanted to be one, the things he had seen them do left much to be desired. He just found it the easiest way to visit the human world. These four years, he had spent thinking of his family, and he wanted answers. Just how his parents were able to see spirits and the most important, his father had to be a shinigami. Nobody else should be able to do a konso or soul burial.

It took him a while to convince the shinigami in charge of the fact that he was strong enough to be one. He just flared his reiatsu and he noted in amusement how the weak man slammed into the floor.

Half an hour later he was saved from some disgusting freak and his assistant from being experimented on by being sent to the shinigami academy. He was sure that this would be a blast. After all he had a lot to learn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurosaki Ichigo deeply regretted to even think that this place would be interesting. It was downright boring. The only good side was that he would soon be out of there. It wasn't very difficult. He was already called a prodigy. Who wouldn't after graduating after just a year?

He thought that it would be really hard, but he found that a lot of things came easy to him. The only problem he found was Zanjutsu. After spending his short life fighting with his fists, he found uncomfortable to fight with a sword that felt like a piece of shitty wood. But his problem solved when he started using his reiatsu to improve his body, something he used to do while in the Rukongai. He didn't like to use it like that, but for now it would do until he was able to grow a bit. Hakuda and Hoho especially ended being a piece of cake, especially the last, since he was accustomed to use his reiatsu to move, so it was not surprising, but still left people in awe when he learnt shunpo. But it was with kidou that he discovered one of his biggest weapons. It seemed that he was a complete monster in kidou.

His reiatsu made his kidou extremely strong and seemed to make healing techniques extremely powerful, so it didn't came as a surprise when Kotetsu Isane lieutenant of the Fourth Division offered him a place as seventh seat of the squadron. What did come as a surprise was the fact that he accepted. The other captains were appalled that he chooses that division, instead of one where his power could be used to battle hollows. Especially vocal was Zaraki Kempachi, saying something about the 80 district.

Ichigo personally didn't care, he was not interested in fighting hollows unless necessary, he was just interested in surviving and create a new life here. A peaceful one and when he gets the chance go to the human world and ask for answers.

Now thought he was relaxing under a tree and getting ready to meditate. For the last years he had been training in secret all his other abilities. He had worked to the point of black out, to get his abilities to the maximum point before he attempted to call out his zanpakutou. He realized while in the academy that the voice belonged to his zanpakutou and decided to keep quiet. He had already enough attention on him as it is.

Seating in lotus position, inside a sealing cave he been preparing for some time he started to meditate. It wasn't long when he heard horrified a lot of hissing. He opened his eyes to find himself in what outside what looked like an ancient greek temple. He knew because his mother had been according to his father a 'classic culture nerd'. Turning around he found himself surrounded by several snakes. He noted that each one was different from the other.

Just when he was about to touch one he heard the now familiar hissing voice that he had come to recognize as his own zanpakutou

"**So you finally come, Ichigo"** turning around Ichigo was met by an amazing sight. Wrapping around the temple was a gigantic snake, six times the size of the temple.

He analysed the snake. It was a emerald green and on his scales were gold tribal runes and seals. He looked up to find the snake 'looking at him' he supposed, since it has his eyes closed.

"You must be my zanpakutou right? You're that voice that always urged me to heal and protect those in need right?"

"**Exactly Ichigo, I have been waiting for you to come here, it's time**** that know my name, it's about time that you start using your own power and it's time that the world see my power again"**

"Your power again?" he asked puzzled "What do you mean by that"

"**Listen well kid, I am the strongest protector you can find and also the strongest healing type zanpakutou, remember my name Ichigo because you will need it to call out our power. My name is…"**

Inside the cavern the only thing that could be seen was a 13 years old child meditating. Suddenly amazing bursts of white reiatsu came out of the boy and if people call hears him they would have found him open eyed screaming:

"**Purotekuto inosento, Kinguhebi**** Aslcepius" (protect the innocent, serpent king Asclepius)**

Surrounding him now was two shields the same size that he was. One of them was completely white; while the other was the same intense green that Asclepius. His hands were covered by what looked two boxing gloves made of scales.

Finally seeing his shikai, Ichigo smiled satisfied. After so much time training other shinigami disciplines he had finally be able to concentrate in revealing his zanpakutou and it was everything he could have hoped, if the power he felt was anything to go by. Yes he would only grow stronger from here.

He didn't feel it, but while he was occupied with his shikai, a pair of wide eyes looked at him.

For some time Unohana Retsu had been looking at Ichigo. She has seen his progress and his insistence of keeping it secret in hopes of a peaceful life was amusing. What she didn't expect was for the child to reveal the most powerful healing type zanpakutou and one who's offensive and especially defensive abilities seemed to be just as strong. While she eyed Ichigo she thought that the following years in Soul Society were going to be interesting.

END CHAPTER

AN: Okay, now that you read it let me explain. Yes Ichigo died saving his mother, so he has no regrets. No, there's no Zangetsu. The reason is simple. Asclepius is stronger. In this story I've taken a different approach with Ichigo's power. In cannon he influenced on his friends with his spiritual power. In this fic he didn't. He didn't 'lost' so to speak, spiritual power, so those power Orihime and Chad gained were actually Ichigo's in this fic, power from his zanpakutou's spirit. To me Asclepius is the union of Ichigo, Chad and more important Orihime's powers. Also in this story Ichigo has basically, perfect control of his reiatsu since he started using it very young, so that combined with his zanpakutou's amplifying his kidou…Anyway, the pairing, I was planning on this to be a Ichigo/Retsu or a Ichigo/Kuukaku, but you can make it what you want as long as it's not yaoi. Finally, this Ichigo with shikai alone will be stronger than cannon Ichigo, meaning, no imbecile tactics, not knowing how to properly use bankai, no hollow saving his ass in the last moment and most important, Aizen won't be able to stop him with his little finger or some half assed kidou. If he tried that with this Ichigo he will find himself death faster than he could blink.


End file.
